<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>James Bonde by talitha78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939113">James Bonde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78'>talitha78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Zor-El: Super-cool Kryptonian cousin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>James Bonde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vid created in 2007.</p>
<p>Original notes: As always, thanks to my kind beta bop_radar. She giggled at this vid because, once again, I am fleeing from Meaning. In this case, I am doing it by vidding to a song by a Brazilian group when I have not the foggiest understanding of Portuguese. To all Portuguese speakers who might watch this: my apologies for undoubtedly completely misconstruing the message of the song. I simply couldn't resist the beats, the attitude, the fun, and the brevity of "James Bonde." (It's only 2 minutes long. Yay!!!) It has a cute but tough sound that cries out "Kara" to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Vid title:</b> James Bonde<br/><b>Artist:</b> Bonde do Role<br/><b>Summary:</b> Kara Zor-El: Super-cool Kryptonian cousin.</p>
<p>Two flavors!<br/><a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/f1yhxx4kkx.wmv">James Bonde, 50MB WMV file</a>. <br/><a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/dmgt00kv3i.avi">James Bonde, 36MB AVI (XVid) file</a>. <b>Click to download.</b>   </p>
<p>You can view "James Bonde" on YouTube  <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBIfuBzqDlM">here</a>.<br/><iframe></iframe></p>
<p>Original vid post can be found on <a href="https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/158228.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>